


Changes

by Waterfall



Series: Touched by an Alien [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Touch - Fandom
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is not used to the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandoms:** Doctor Who/Touch  
>  **Characters:** Jake  
>  **Word count:** 244  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Prompt:** #033 – Too Much  
>  **My crossovers 100 LJ table:** [Can be found here](http://waterfall8484.dreamwidth.org/129982.html).  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and locations portrayed here are not mine. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Touch belongs to 20th Century Fox Television. This is a fan authored work and no profit is being made. Please do not archive this story without my permission.  
>  **Author’s Notes:** I love Jake. That’s all. ♥

For Jake, the world is at once simple and complicated, ordered and unruly. And, above all else, it is always predictable. So when, one day, he writes down a three and finds that it should suddenly be a five (when it has been a three for two days and his dad is _so close_ to making the last connections in the current pattern), it’s no wonder that he falls screaming to the ground, tearing at the offending page of his book. There are people around him, irrelevant people saying irrelevant things he pays no attention to, as he focuses on the universe rearranging itself inside his head.

After a short while the pain and chaos passes, as the patterns settle into new configurations. The intruder blazes brightly in his mind; the number eight, turned on its side, the sign of infinity. But what the symbol really means is something more mundane, yet ultimately more powerful and influential, something that he can’t quite grasp the significance of. Something that has intruded before, but never into an active pattern, and so he has never paid much attention to it before. 

Smiling, Jake gets up and walks though the cluster of confused adults, heading to the arts table. He grabs a piece of paper and a blue crayon and starts outlining a rectangle while he waits for his dad to return. A new roadmap is needed, one that will lead them to a new and exciting ally.  



End file.
